


one shot heaven

by crankgameplays



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, any other character u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankgameplays/pseuds/crankgameplays
Summary: I HATE DOING THIS but I'm in a real one shot mood soooooo y'all should leave some comments down below and gimme some PROMPTS read some of my other one shots if u wanna know how I write :)





	

I DONT WRITE SMUT SO I DONT ASK I'll write sexual tension scenes like one of the boys getting turned on by the other but I don't write smut bc I don't feel right doing it bc just because anyway so yeah I don't write smut and please keep it to septiplier and if you'd like another ship added in as a BACKGROUND ship I'll do it. oh and it has to be something I can do in a one shot :) thank u peeps!!!


End file.
